Schlangen verschlungen in Leidenschaft
by SerpentsortiaSlytherin
Summary: Severus hat einen heimlichen Liebhaber, der ihn besucht....Achtung Slash!
1. Der erste Akt

Schlangen verschlungen in Leidenschaft (von Serpentsortia Slytherin)

Von der Kerkerdecke tropfte es beständig während Severus auf sein Rendezvous wartete. Er war sofort hierher geeilt, nachdem ihn die prächtige schwarz-silberne Adlereule mit der schnell hingekritzelten Botschaft erreicht hatte. Nur drei Worte waren es gewesen: „Halt dich bereit!"  Aber der Meister der Zaubertränke wusste bescheid. Das unmissverständliche Ziehen in seinem Unterleib ließ voller Vorfreude auf das, was nun bald folgen würde, seinen Liebesstab schwellen.  Wie lange hatte er nun auf ihr nächstes Treffen warten müssen? War wirklich schon ein ganzer Monat vergangen seit er das letzte Mal nach ihrer schweißtreibenden Zusammenkunft erschöpft auf diesen Laken eingeschlafen war?

Da plötzlich eine Bewegung. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er das stolz auf ihn zuschlängelnde hochgefährliche Reptil wahr. Eine mächtige Königscobra glitt über den rauen Stein des Verlieses auf ihn zu. Die Schlange hatte mit mühelos anmutender Eleganz das irgendwie fehlplatziert wirkende Bett erreicht und wand sich bereits am Bettpfosten herauf, um dann an seiner schwarzen Seidenhose heraufzukriechen. Ihre Berührung rief eine Gänsehaut an seinen Schenkeln hervor. Severus Snape konnte seinen Blick nicht von dieser giftigen Schönheit nehmen. Seine fast pechschwarzen Augen funkelten während er sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Die Cobra hatte jetzt seinen Oberschenkel erreicht und glitt weiter über die mittlerweile deutlich wachsende Beule an seiner Hosenfront. Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr seinen schmal zusammengepressten Lippen, als sich das Reptil langsamer werdend über eben jene konstant weiterwachsende Ausbeulung schob.

Es war als wolle die majestätische Königin aller Giftschlangen durch die Reibung exakt dieser äußerst empfindsamen Zone dem blassen Zauberer mit dem kinnlangen schwarzen Haar, welches ihm strähnig ins kantige Gesicht hing, ein verheißungsvolles Versprechen machen. Bald würde der aufgestaute Druck sich gnadenlos entladen. Ein kurzer Blickwechsel, ein schnelles Kopfnicken und der erste Akt wurde eingeläutet. Das vielversprechende Vorspiel begann seinen Lauf zu nehmen. Er befeuchtete erwartungsvoll seine spröden Lippen mit der Zungenspitze und öffnete seinen Hosenstall mit vor lustvoller Erwartung zittrigen Händen. Die Schlange verfolgte jede seiner Bewegungen regungslos wie ein Jäger auf der Lauer nach Beute. Dann entledigte sich der Giftpanscher des Dunklen Lords seiner Beinkleider und ein lüsternes Glitzern in den Augen des animalischen Gastes verriet, dass es sich keinesfalls um eine herkömmliche Cobra handeln konnte. Severus Snape trug selbstverständlich nichts außer seiner nackten Haut unter der Seidenhose und war nun nur noch bekleidet mit seiner üblichen schwarzen Robe. Schuhe und Socken hatten den gleichen Weg wie das Kleidungsstück zuvor gefunden und waren achtlos auf dem Kerkerboden gelandet.

Die Schlange war ein nicht registrierter Animagus. Der Besuch, den Severus so inbrünstig erwartet hatte. Die Person, die mit ihm gleich im Reich der Sinne eintauchen und einen Reigen der Wolllust tanzen würde. Endlich war es wieder soweit. Ein Monat der Abstinenz lag nun zwischen den beiden und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen wann die Wiederstandskraft sinken und damit die nächste Nachricht fällig war, die üblicherweise eines ihrer befriedigenden Treffen einleitete. Der heimliche Liebhaber in Schlangenform schien heute etwas ganz besonderes geplant zu haben, denn er verwandelte sich nicht in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück. Er wollte doch nicht etwa....?

Doch genau das wollte er. Die Königscobra kroch sich windend auf sein bestes Stück zu und züngelte kleine Schlangenküsschen auf das anschwellende Liebesorgan. Snape sog zischend seinen Atem ein. Ein Prickeln wie von bestem Champagner breitete sich in seinen Lenden aus. Er war fast mit sofortiger Wirkung bretthart. Sein kleiner Lümmel schrie förmlich nach Weiterbehandlung. Die Erregung machte ihn halb wahnsinnig und er biss sich erneut auf die Lippe. Diesmal blutete sie und er fuhr sich mit der Zunge darüber, um die Blutung zu stoppen.

Begierig saugte er an der winzigen Wunde und der Geschmack von Eisen breitete sich in seinem Mund aus. Irgendwie hatten alle Körperflüssigkeiten diesen leicht salzigen Touch. Die Giftschlange wand sich mit der Mitte ihres langen, schlanken Körpers um sein steifes Schwellorgan. Dann vollführte sie mit ihrem herrlich angenehm auf der Haut Reibung erzeugenden Leib pumpende Bewegungen. Severus konnte nicht mehr anders und er stöhnte laut auf. Seine Rechte krallte sich im Laken fest. Der kleine Teufel machte ihn gerade unendlich scharf. Gleichzeitig vollführte die gespaltene Zunge flatternde Bewegungen über seine hochempfindliche Eichel. Diese doppelte Stimulation seines Luststabes brachte ihn zum Keuchen. Es war ein unheimlich irres Gefühl und er hatte Mühe sich zurückzuhalten. Jedoch wusste er, dass sein Geliebter es nicht dulden würde, wenn er zu früh und ohne seine Erlaubnis kommen würde. Also verdrehte er genussvoll seine Augen und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren bloß keinen Fehlstart hinzulegen. Er machte es ihm heute nicht einfach. Die sexuelle Spannung stieg unaufhaltsam in Sphären, die man kaum noch fassen oder begreifen geschweige denn beschreiben konnte.

Doch es war noch lange nicht zu Ende. Ganz langsam machte sich die Schwanzspitze der Cobra selbstständig und glitt zwischen Severus´ Gesäßbacken. Gleichzeitig wand sich unmittelbar am Schaft des vielbeschäftigten wollüstig pulsierenden männlichen Geschlechtsorgans wie zur Warnung eine weitere Lage schlanker Schlangenkörper um ihn herum und presste zu. Das würde verhindern, dass er explosionsartig losspritzen würde, wenn er seine Beherrschung verlor wie ein Jüngling, der sich nicht zurückzunehmen vermag bis sein Einsatz gekommen ist. Das war ein mehr als deutliches Zeichen, dass er warten musste.

Sein animalischer Sexualpartner vollbrachte gerade wahre Wunder der multiplen Ankurbelung von wilder Ekstase. Der Schwanz der Schlange glitt flink über seinen vor Lust bereits Muskeltraktionen fabrizierenden Eingang. Für einen kurzen Moment verharrte das Reptil und sah seinen Geliebten an. Der brachte nur noch ein raues Flüstern zustande und bettelte förmlich um mehr. Das war Kontrolle über ihn in Perfektion und er wusste er würde gehorchen. Der Lohn in Aussicht wird eine Nacht voller Höhepunkte bis er wieder erschöpft einschlafen und dann allein in der Dunkelheit aufwachen würde.

Jetzt massierte das kleine Biest im gleichen Takt wie es seinen Zauberstab durch Pressbewegungen stimulierte seinen Anus. Das Kribbeln in seinen Lenden wuchs bis ins Unermessliche. In immer neuen Wellen durchflutete ihn die pure Lust. Er war bereit für das Eindringen in sein allerheiligstes und die daraus entspringende Wonne. Der Moment war gekommen und schon spürte er das Schwanzende in seinem Afterloch. Tief eindringend ermöglichte das gekonnte Einführen des daumendicken Schlangenschwanzes eine sofortige Berührung seines inneren Lustpunktes. Severus Snape schrie auf vor Entzücken, denn ein wohliges Gefühl durchlief seinen ganzen Körper. Ein entrückter Gesichtsausdruck trat in seine sonst so strengen und freudlosen Züge. Dieses leidenschaftliche Vorspiel war nur ein Vorbote der nun bald darauf folgenden Lustspiele.

Das Ende des ersten Aktes eingeläutet durch des Professors nur langsam verhallende Wonnelaute nimmt seinen vorbestimmten Lauf. Dirigiert von seinem Liebhaber würde er sich leiten lassen durch diese Symphonie der Sinne. Und erst wenn der Morgen bereits graut wird es Zeit für den abschließenden Schlussakt werden. Das Ende der Schlange beginnt sich rhythmisch und stoßend in ihm zu bewegen. Gleichzeitig treibt ihn die Zunge des Reptils einem weiteren Schwellpunkt der aufgebauten sexuellen Hochstimmung zu indem sie munter über die Spitze seines körpereigenen Zauberstabes flattert. Die pumpenden Bewegungen des umschlingenden Schlangenleibes reihen sich ein in den vorgegebenen Takt der gerade erst anschwellenden Oper der wahren Lustgefühle. Das Becken des Tränkemeisters stößt ebenfalls vor und zurück. Ein Zeichen seiner immer noch wachsenden Erregung und der Hinweis für die Cobra dass es nun langsam Zeit wird sich zu verwandeln und selbst Teil des lange währenden Vorspiels zu werden.

Der Animagus gleitet neben seinen wollüstigen Lover und noch während er dahinschlängelt zieht sich seine Gestalt in die Länge und nimmt langsam menschliche Formen an. Natürlich ist er komplett splitterfasernackt. Seine seidige milchigweiße Haut glitzert im Kerzenschein leicht ölig als Zeichen seiner eigenen bereits angekurbelten Erregung. Das lange silbrigblonde Haar hing heute offen über seine Schultern und seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu diesem charmanten blitzend weiße Zähne freilegendem Lächeln. Die sturmgrauen Augen blitzen statt wie sonst eisig heute Abend feurig und hungrig. Lucius Malfoy räkelt sich elegant und grazil fast schlangenähnlich neben seinem heimlichen Geliebten. Die beiden sehen sich an und schon zieht Severus seinen Todesserkumpanen nahezu zärtlich an sich und ihre Lippen treffen sich in einem langen immer leidenschaftlicher werdenden Kuss. Lucius bringt umgehend seine Zunge ins Spiel und begehrt Einlass in den Mund seines Liebesdieners, der im selbstverständlich sofort gewährt wird. Ihre Zungen umschlingen einander hungrig nach dem was nur sie sich gegenseitig schenken können: rauen männlichen Sex ohne diese ständigen Gefühlsduseleien und Liebesbezeugungen, die einem den Mageninhalt wieder durch den Kopf gehen lassen, pure Leidenschaft und wildes Einvernehmen des anderen in einem stetigen Wechselspiel aus Dominanz und Devotismus. Zeit den nächsten Akt einzuläuten und den Spieß rumzudrehen. 

A/N: Weiter geht's im nächsten Kapitel sofern den Überhaupt Interesse besteht *Appetithappen hinwerf und abwart*


	2. Der zweite Akt

Der zweite Akt

Lucius intensiviert den Kuss und damit sie überhaupt noch Luft bekommen verlegen sie das leidenschaftliche Zungenduell. Ihre Zungen umspielen sich gegenseitig zärtlich, forschend, drängend und fordernder werdend außerhalb ihrer Münder. Beide atmen schneller, mehr nach Luft schnappend als ruhiges Ein-und Ausatmen. Severus lässt seine für einen Tränkemeister doch recht zarten Hände über den Körper seines Geliebten gleiten. Lucius gibt sich ihm ganz hin. Die Augen hat er genießerisch geschlossen. Auch er hat diese längst überfällige Begegnung schon lange herbeigesehnt, ja sogar von seinem Lover geträumt. Malfoys zartgliedrige Finger haben bereits ihr nächstes Ziel unter der wallenden Robe gefunden, welches seinen Partner ungeahnten Ebenen der Vorstufen zum Orgasmus näher bringen wird. Seine schlanken Finger bearbeiten eine von Severus´ Brustwarzen. Zuerst umkreist er sie nur mit einer fast zärtlich anmutenden streichelnden Bewegung. Doch dann nimmt er genau die Erregbarkeit des anderen kennend die zarte Knospe zwischen zwei Finger und reibt sachte daran. Severus währenddessen kümmert sich darum, dass auch Lucius nicht zu kurz kommt bei diesen Vorbereitungen für ihren Liebesakt.

Snape lässt seine kundigen Hände zum Unterleib des anderen Todessers gleiten und streicht ihm über den Bauch weiter herunter zu seinem zwischen den Schenkeln gebetteten natürlichen Zauberstab. Hauchzart streicht er ihm über das anschwellende Organ und lässt damit ein paar wohlige Schauer über den Rücken über dessen Rücken fahren. Unter Severus´ Fingern schwillt es bereits heran zu seiner vollen Pracht. Dieser weiß genau wie und wo er streicheln und Hand anlegen muss, damit sich die Erregung ganz allmählich steigert. Die beiden lösen den atemberaubenden Kuss und sehen sich mit im Kerzenlicht funkelnden Augen an. Sturmgrau versinkt in Pechschwarz.

Gebannt mustern sie einander genau jede wohlgeformte Linie ihrer Leiber und Lucius beschließt, dass sein Partner nun lange genug seinen nahezu perfekt gestählten Körper unter dieser scheußlichen Lehrerrobe versteckt hat. Ein schneller Ruck und das immens störende klobige Kleidungsstück ist Geschichte. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue lässt er durch ein Fingerschnipsen das schwarze Gewand schnurstracks in den brennenden Kamin schweben. Dort tritt es seinen Weg ins Nirvana der Kleidung die die Welt nicht braucht an.

Snape beobachtet seinen Angebeten währenddessen genauestens. Lucius Malfoy ist zwar eher zartgliedrig von Natur aus jedoch ist sein Körper durchzogen von unauffälligen Muskeln und Sehnen. Perfekt definiert. Die weiche samtige Haut ist ebenso hell wie sein silbrigblondes langes Haar. Das Gesicht wirkt feingeschnitten und der Ausdruck leichter Überheblichkeit und spöttischer Arroganz unterstreicht noch den Eindruck seiner vollendeten Reinblütigkeit und der langen adeligen Erbreihe, der er entstammt. Dieser Hauch von Silber in seinen Haaren ja selbst auf seiner leicht schimmernden Haut verleiht seiner Erscheinung etwas strahlendes nahezu übernatürliches. 

Ganz im Gegensatz zu Severus, der neben seinem Lover wie sein Negativ wirkt. Etwas düsteres ausstrahlend. Die dunklen Augen und das rabenschwarze Haar kontrastieren zu seiner blassen Hautfarbe. Es verleiht seinem Aussehen einen exotischen Touch möchte man meinen. Sein Körperbau ist muskulöser und er ist auch ein ganzes Stück größer als sein Auserwählter. Die Gesichtszüge wirken kantig, derber und wesentlich maskuliner. Die wohl markanteste Stelle seines Gesichtes ist diese scharf geschwungene Adlernase, die seinem Profil einen gewissen Charakter verleiht.

Und doch beide zusammen vereint in liebkosender Umarmung gibt ein Bild von magischer Anziehungskraft wie zwei Pole die sich abstoßen und doch wieder anziehen.

Der Tränkemeister drückt seinen Partner sanft zurück in die seidenen Kissen. Jetzt ist er am Zug und macht das auch unmissverständlich klar. Er küsst Lucius nochmals fordernd auf die samtweichen Lippen und biegt ihm gleichzeitig die Hände nach hinten die ihn noch zuvor so spielerisch an seinen Brustwarzen stimuliert hatten. Im gleichen Augenblick erscheinen an den oberen Bettpfosten die ledernen Halterungen. Malfoy spürt das ohne es zu sehen und sein Körper erschauert in erwartender Vorfreude des nun folgenden. Voldemorts Giftpanscher macht ihm durch seinen Blick unmissverständlich klar, dass er nun den Spieß rumdrehen wird. Jetzt ist es an Lucius seine Standhaftigkeit und Selbstkontrolle zu beweisen. Macht und Beherrschung gepaart mit lustvoller Liebesmarter, so könnte man ihr erregendes kleines Spielchen nennen. Ein ständiger Wechsel zwischen absoluter Kontrolle, Dominanz über den Partner und dann wieder devotem Gehorchen und Unterwerfen.

Lucius  fixiert seinen Geliebten mit im Kerzenlicht irgendwie silbrig glänzenden Augen und jenes Glitzern verrät die sich bereits ohne einen weiteren Handgriff seines Geliebten aufbauende Spannung. Severus kräuselt seine Lippen zum patentierten sarkastischen Lächeln und fabriziert mit seinem Zauberstab ein paar wellenförmige Schwenkbewegungen mit denen er dem Animagus die Augen mit einem schwarzen Seidenschal verbindet. Jetzt wird Lucius seine kleine Vorstellung vornehmlich mit dem Tastsinn wahrnehmen was den erwünschten Effekt noch verstärken dürfte. Eine regenbogenfarbene Feder erscheint schwebend vor dem Tränkemeister, der sich nun als Schlangendompteur der anderen Art versucht. Mit dieser Feder beginnt er an den zart rosafarbenen Brustwarzen des Malfoypatriarchs entlang zu streichen. Ganz hauchzart sind seine Berührungen und die rosigen Knospen stellen sich prompt auf. Die Feder findet ihren weiteren Weg über den Oberkörper weiter runter zum Bauch des silberblonden Mannes. Dort kitzelt sie sachte über dessen Bauchnabel. Malfoy bewegt sich nicht und hält der Versuchung stand zu zucken. Das durch die federleichten Liebkosungen ausgelöste Kribbeln zieht gerade bis hoch zu seinen immer noch erigierten Brustwarzen und erreicht ebenfalls seine ziehenden Lenden.

Der nächste Zielpunkt ist das pochende Lustorgan welches ihm in stehenden Ovationen ob dieser lustweckenden Overtüre entgegenlacht. Kein Zucken des Beckens verrät den Grad der Erregung und kein Laut kommt über die Lippen des Opfers. Wieder weiter nach oben streichend verwandelt sich die Feder in einen eiskalten Metallstab dessen Spitze bläuliches Licht wirft. Immer noch rührt sich Lucius nichts. Er ist der Meister der Beherrschung. Die Kälte lässt eine Gänsehaut auf der Haut des ans Bett gefesselten Zauberers entstehen. Die Spannung wächst, denn er kann nicht sehen was sein Partner gerade tut, aber dafür spürt er es um so deutlicher. An der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels entlang löst die Kälte einen kleinen Schauer aus, der sich im Mittelpunkt seines Unterleibes zu sammeln scheint. Die kleinen Härchen auf seinen Beinen stehen alle einzeln zu Berge. Die Kältebehandlung wandert immer weiter nach oben. Am Bauchnabel fühlt es sich an als würde sich der ganze Unterleib in sich zusammenziehen. Und wieder geht es langsam weiter nach oben bis schließlich die Brustwarzen erreicht sind. 

Doch das war noch lange nicht genug. Abwechselnd saugt Severus mit seinen warmen Lippen an den zarten Knospen und dann umfährt er sie wieder mit dem eisigen Metallstab. Dieses Wechselspiel der Sensationen entringt Lucius ein leises erregtes Stöhnen. Jetzt hatte er ihn endlich soweit. Die Frucht der Kunst des zur Erregung quälen begann langsam aufzublühen. Noch war die Perfektion nicht erreicht. Und beide Männer waren schließlich auf diesem Gebiet Experten. Ebenbürtig. Äquivalente.

Jetzt würde er langsam zu härteren Bandagen greifen, denn Lucius liebt es rau und heftig. Ein weiterer Zauber bringt die Spitze des Metallstabes zum Rotieren. Wie ein kleiner Wirbelwind tanzt eine nebelartige wattig wirkende Wolke um den magischen Stab in Severus´ Hand. Die Farbe wechselt von Weiß zu Blau und dann zu einem glühenden Rot. Nicht allmählich sondern ziemlich abrupt folgt dieser Wechsel und es zischt. Glühendheiß fährt das leicht spitze Metall über die samtig weiche Haut Malfoys. Der beißt sich auf die Lippen, aber immer noch verzieht er keine Miene.

Das ständige Wechselspiel zwischen eiskalt und glühend heiß ist ein fast berauschendes Sinnenerlebnis, denn der Wandel vollzieht sich so schnell, dass eine Gewöhnung unmöglich ist. Unvorbereitet trifft die Sensation die gerade berührte Haut und zusätzlich nimmt der Giftemeister den Stab ab und zu hoch nur um ihn unerwartet an anderer Stelle wieder aufzusetzen. Ganz besonders widmet er sich den hochsensiblen Oberschenkeln und ihren Innenseiten. Auch die Hoden werden in das Vorspiel mit einbezogen. Vollkommen unvorbereitet schließt Snape nach einer weiteren speziellen Kältebehandlung um Lucius´ brettharte Männlichkeit. Er saugt begierig daran und dann knabbert er genüsslich etwas an dem Hautsack um die Eichel herum. Malfoy bewegt sein Becken leicht vor. Dann lässt der Lehrer von Hogwarts seine Zunge um die leicht salzig schmeckende Eichel herumkreisen während er kräftiger und fordernder saugt. Hat sich da etwa der erste Tropfen Samen als Ankündigung des nahenden Orgasmus den Weg in seinen Mund gebahnt?

Bald würden sie den dritten Akt einläuten und sich endlich zusammen weiter dem ersehnten Höhepunkt nähern. Und es würde noch viele Ergüsse geben heute Nacht, so viel war sicher.

Severus zog plötzlich seine Augenbraue hoch und mit dem Gedanken an die Freuden die ihm eine gewisse Schlange bereitet hat machte er sich daran seine Zunge auf eine gierige Wanderschaft zu schicken. Mit beiden Händen hält er die Pobacken seines Partners auseinander während er mit der Zunge an einen gewissen Eingang anklopft. Die Muskelkontraktionen verraten, dass seine Mission erfolgreich ist. Er dringt mit seiner Zunge in Lucius ein und der stöhnt diesmal lauter auf. Kleine Vor-und Zurückbewegungen versetzen den sich windenden Todesser nahezu in Ekstase. Zielsicher schließt er seine Finger um den Schaft und drückt zu. Er will ja schließlich auch nicht den gemeinsamen Plan empfindlich stören indem er zu früh seinen Lover zum kommen bringt. Restriktion ist angesagt und ganz wie eben Lucius bei ihm hört er kurz bevor der Höhepunkt erreicht worden wäre auf und kriecht geschmeidig über seinen ans Bett gefesselten Partner und ihre Lippen finden sich in einem hungrigen Kuss. Das Ende des zweiten Aktes ist erreicht und der dritte erfolgt mit dem Versprechen auf ein baldiges gemeinsames Lusterlebnis mit dem so ersehnten Druckablassen. 


	3. Der dritte Akt

Dritter Akt

Severus rieb sein zur gänzlichen Länge auferstandenes Prachtstück männlicher Lust an Lucius Vordertür zur Lasterhöhle während ihre Küsse immer hungriger und fordernder wurden. Die Fesseln und die Augenbinde sind bereits verschwunden, da jetzt voller Körpereinsatz erlaubt ist. Malfoy stöhnte auf und dann greift er sich an seinen pochenden Liebesstab. Er wusste genau, dass er so seinen Partner aus der Reserve locken würde. Der keuchte auch sofort erregt auf und sein Blick wanderte zu den zartgliedrigen Fingern die sich gerade um den gewaltigen Lustspender schlossen um dann mit pumpenden Bewegungen die Standhaftigkeit zu gewährleisten. Nicht dass es unbedingt nötig gewesen wäre da dies eigentlich schon durch gewisse Tätigkeiten des Meisters aller tödlichen Gifte geschieht, aber der war schon immer fasziniert von derartigen Showeinlagen gewesen. Den Blick fest auf seinen wonnevoll masturbierenden Lover gerichtet bemerkte Snape nun wirklich einen ersten Lusttropfen milchig weißer Flüssigkeit wie eine winzige Perle den runden Kopf dessen Lümmel zieren. 

Der Tränkekundler beugt sich mit einem gierigen Funkeln in den fast schwarzen Augen vor und schnell wie ein Dieb auf frischer Tat klaut seine flinke Zunge dieses kostbare Juwel. Er lässt es sich genießerisch auf der Zunge zergehen. Lucius wirft seinen Kopf in den Nacken und leckt sich über die rosig schimmernden Lippen. Dann lässt er von seinem kleinen Freund ab und schnippt mit den Fingern. Daraufhin erwächst aus der Mitte des Bettes ein wächsern wirkendes bleich schimmerndes Gebilde. Form und Größe erinnern eindeutig an das was da mittlerweile fast schmerzhaft erregt den Schritt der beiden Männer bestückt. Farblich passt es sich seiner seidenen Bettwäscheumgebung an. Malfoy ist ein Perfektionist in allen Lebenslagen. Severus legt seine Finger an den von für diese Körperregion doch erstaunlich seidigweichen kurzen Haaren umgebenen Hodensack und spielt daran. Mit vor Erregung vibrierender Stimme raunt er dicht an des anderen Ohr: „Nettes Spielzeug. Darf ich es benutzen während ich dich zum Schreien bringe?"

Lucius schüttelt bestimmend den Kopf. „Völlig indiskutabel, Severus. Dein strammes Gesäß gehört mir."

Mit diesen Worten fährt er mit seinen Fingernägeln Schauer erzeugend an Severus´ Hintern entlang. „Und damit du das nicht vergisst werde ich dir eine kleine Gedächtnisstütze hinterlassen!"

Lucius Fingernägel graben sich tief ins Fleisch des als sein Eigentum zu markierenden Territoriums. Der andere verzieht keine Miene, aber seine Brustwarzen recken sich empor und seine Atmung wird kaum merklich schneller. Er flüstert: „Du Despot! Was ist denn wenn ich deinen Knackarsch auch mal verwöhnen will?"

Beide lächeln leicht sarkastisch und doch amüsiert über diese kleinen Bettgespräche am Rande und dann zieht Lucius elegant eine Augenbraue hoch, streicht mit den Nägeln verführerisch über den voller Erwartung fast schon pulsierenden Luststengel des Dunkelhaarigen und haucht ihm zu: „Wenn du es schaffst durchzuhalten kannst du mir nachher noch zeigen was in dir steckt. Lass uns nicht die kostbare Zeit mit reden verplempern."

Severus nickt und dann steckt er sich zwei Finger in den Mund. Ganz langsam befeuchtet er diese und zieht sie wieder heraus. Lucius beobachtet ihn und leckt sich die Lippen. Mit leicht gespreizten Beinen liegt er da und ein leises Stöhnen entringt sich seiner Kehle als der Zaubertranklehrer die zwei Finger in Lucius´ warme zuckende Lasterhöhle einführt. Die Muskeln ziehen sich zusammen und entspannen sich wieder in einem ständigen Wechselspiel. Dadurch werden die Finger noch tiefer hereingebeten nahezu gesaugt. Snape bewegt die Eindringlinge rhythmisch und spreizt sie dabei auseinander um den Eingang etwas zu dehnen. Mit einem Blick ins Lucius´ sturmgraue Augen beugt er sich gleichzeitig zu dem aus dem Laken erwachsenen Spielzeug und leckt mit seiner Zunge darüber. Der andere verfolgt sein Tun mit wachsender Erregung. Zum Schluss schürzt Severus seine Lippen und manövriert etwas Speichel auf die abgerundete Spitze der Lümmelnachbildung. Dann zieht er seine Finger aus der Körperöffnung seines Partners zurück und hebt dessen Beckecken an während der sich über dem erotischen Spielzeug positioniert. Lucius senkt sich auf den künstlichen Liebesstab und dann richtet er sich aufstöhnend auf.

Severus indessen zaubert sich einen kleinen Ring aus Gummi um den Schaft seines Liebesorgans um sein Durchhaltevermögen zu garantieren weil er sich keineswegs die Freude entgehen lassen will anschließend in seinem Lover zu kommen und mit seinem Sperma ebenfalls sein Eigentum zu markieren. Lucius zieht Severus zu sich heran und dreht ihn so dass der Auge in Auge auf seinem Schoß zum Sitzen kommt. Dann gibt er seinem Partner die Tube mit der speziellen Gleitcreme die so schön nach Mandel und Honig duftet. Der widmet sich damit auch umgehend dem besten Stück seines Geliebten. Lucius befeuchtet zwei seiner Finger mit dem körpereigenen Gleitmittel und dehnt und spreizt wie eben der andere ihn nun dessen kontraktierenden Eingang. Als die Creme ihren Zweck erfüllt hat das Eindringen in gewisse Körperaushöhlungen einzudringen zu erleichtern setzt sich der Tränkemeister so auf seinen Partner dass der in seine ihn zu empfangen mehr als bereite Lasterhöhle tief eindringt. So verharren die beiden einen Augenblick und tauschen einen langen feurigen Kuss aus.

Lucius beginnt sein Becken rhythmisch zu bewegen und stöhnt vor Lust dabei. In seine Augen tritt ein verzückter Ausdruck und auch Severus keucht lustvoll weil sein innerer Lustpunkt mit jedem tiefen Eindringen berührt wird. Nur die restriktive Wirkung des kleinen Gummiringes verhindert dass er explosionsartig kommt. Ihre Bewegungen werden immer schneller und bald schon zuckt Malfoys Becken ekstatisch. Die doppelte Stimulation treibt ihn fast in den Wahnsinn. Das Gewicht von seinem Liebhaber drückt ihn immer fester auf die herbeigezauberte zusätzliche Luststange so dass seine innere äußerst erregbare Luststelle jedes Mal massiert und stimuliert wird wenn sich sein Unterleib senkt. Mit jeder Aufwärtsbewegung dringt er tief in Severus ein und bringt diesen zum Aufstöhnen. Beide Männer sind fast trunken von der spürbaren sexuellen Spannung die sich immer mehr aufbaut und dem Höhepunkt nähert. Ein faszinierendes Schauspiel bietet sich da beide sonst so beherrscht wirkenden kühlen und berechnenden Zauberer nun in wilder Leidenschaft verzückt aufstöhnen, nahezu schreien vor Lust und nichts um sie herum mehr wahrnehmen.

Snape spürt wie der Kopf des kleinen Lümmels in seinem Inneren beginnt zu vibrieren und pulsieren. Jeden Moment wird sein heimlicher Geliebter seine Ladung in ihm abgeben. Lucius´ Gesichtsausdruck ist entrückt und seine grauen Augen blitzen und funkeln vor ekstatischer Erregung. Noch ein paar zuckende Bewegungen und dann schließlich ist der Höhepunkt erreicht. Er dringt noch mal tief in den anderen ein und schreit seine Lust heraus als er endlich all den aufgestauten Druck ablässt. In mehreren Wellen ergießt sich Malfoy in die ihm mittlerweile heiß vorkommende feuchte Lusthöhle seines Partners. Er umschließt seinen feurigen Geliebten mit den starken Armen und presst ihn wild an sich. Dann lassen sich beide zurücksinken und Severus kniet sich über seinen Lover so dass dessen erschlaffendes Liebesorgan aus seinem Eingang flutscht. Der Zaubertrankkundige hebt mit einer leicht anmutenden Bewegung die Hüften seines Partners an und demonstriert wieder einmal welche Stärke in seinen Armen steckt während  er ihn sacht ein Stück weiter hinten auf die Laken bettet. Das zusätzliche Spielzeug lässt er verschwinden und ebenso den Ring der ihm diese Ausdauer verlieh.

Severus raunt mit seiner tiefen erotischen Stimme: „Dein Gesichtsausdruck ist einfach unbeschreiblich wenn du kommst. Das fasziniert mich immer wieder."

Lucius kräuselt die sinnlichen Lippen zu einem strahlenden Lächeln und haucht zurück: „Dann lass mal dein Gesicht sehen mein feuriger Schlangendompteur!"

Das ließ sich der Angesprochene nicht zweimal sagen und sich langsam von den Knien in eine liegende Position zwischen die gegrätschten Beine seines Angebteten begebend senkt er seine immer noch zur vollen Pracht aufgerichtete Männlichkeit zum begehrten Eingang um dort auf Einlass zu pochen. Ohne Probleme dringt er auch sofort hart und heftig in den erneut aufstöhnenden Zauberer ein. Der reckt ihm begierig seine Lenden entgegen und empfängt ihn zuckend und aufbäumend. Mit kräftigen Stößen treibt sich Severus nun seinem eigenen Orgasmus entgegen wobei er Lucius mit jedem Vorwärtsrucken gegen das Bettende drückt. Der heftet seinen Blick auf das Gesicht über ihm und knetet dessen strammen Hintern. Ab und zu fährt er mit seinen Nägeln über die erschauernde Körperpartie und gräbt diese tief und die zarte Haut. Severus stöhnt auf und seine Augen verdrehen sich lustvoll. Ein letzter harter Stoß und auch er wird von seinem Höhepunkt gebeutelt. Tief in Lucius schießt er seinen heißen Samen in die feuchte zuckende Körperöffnung.

Dann liegen beide verschlungen in eine leidenschaftliche Umarmung da und nur langsam beruhigt sich ihr keuchender Atem. Liebkosend machen sich bereits ihre Hände wieder auf Wanderschaft jeden Zentimeter des anderen erkundend und streichelnd. Während sie so da liegen muss Severus an die Begebenheit denken die dazu führte dass ihr Schicksal zusammengeführt wurde und sie auf so zahlreiche gemeinsame Orgasmen und lustreiche Nächte zurückblicken können. Eigentlich war das alles die Schuld von seiner ihn damals an den Rand der Verzweiflung treibenden Praktikantin Salina du Selli. 

Dieses Weibsbild hatte zwei linke Hände, klobig noch dazu und hielt sich trotzdem für die Verführung in menschlicher Person höchstpersönlich. Ein sarkastisches Lächeln kräuselte die Lippen des Zaubertrankmeisters. Er hatte sich damals vor dieser männermordenden Sirene mit der fast legendären abstoßenden Wirkung in einer kleinen Kammer hinter dem Zutatenschrank verborgen gehalten als Lucius der auf dem Weg zu ihm war vor eben jener Praktikantin in das gleiche Versteck wie zuvor er geflohen war. Dort waren sie sich näher gekommen während der Aasgeier in Frauengestalt nach ihnen suchte und aus dem Quicky im Stehen war dann eine lange währende lustvolle Affäre geworden. 

Eigentlich hatte die besagte Dame doch dafür ein kleines Präsent verdient. Vielleicht sollten sie ihr anonym Blumen schicken zum Dank für diese Schicksalsfügung. Er dachte da eine dieser Kakteen die in Form und Gestalt ganz dem wie sie es bezeichnete „Schwanz" eines Mannes nachempfunden waren nur etwas stacheliger eben. Gehässig lächelnd schloss er seine Augen und arbeitet sich küssend Richtung Brustwarzen seines Geliebten um zu testen ob er schon bereit für den nächsten Akt ist.

A/N: Und seid ihr bereit?


	4. Der vierte Akt

Der vierte Akt

Lucius öffnet seine immer noch lustverhangenen sturmgrauen Augen und blickt auf seinen Bettgefährten der gerade mit seiner flinken Zunge die zuvor wachgeküssten rosigen Knospen bearbeitet. Seine Brustwarzen recken sich förmlich dieser Behandlung entgegen. Severus umschließt eine dieser kleinen strammstehenden Lüstlinge mit den Lippen und saugt begierig daran. Dann senkt er seine Zähne und lässt den anderen leise aufstöhnen indem er knabbert und Reibung erzeugt. Auf diese Art massiert breitet sich auch schnell die gewünschte Wirkung aus und der erschlaffte Wonnemuskel des Animagus erwacht zuckend aus seiner Ruhepause. Der Tränkemeister streicht mit den Nägeln seiner linken Hand über Lucius´ Rücken. Zuerst ganz hauchzart und schließlich immer fester so dass sich leichte Striemen bilden. Anhand der sich dort bildenden Gänsehaut erkennt er dass seinem Partner diese Streicheleinheiten der härteren Natur gefallen. 

Lucius greift neben das Bett und hebt einer der dort platzierten Kerzen empor. Mit einem schnappenden Geräusch erscheinen an jedem der vier Bettpfosten die Lederriemen als er mit seiner anderen Hand schnipst. Severus sieht ihn mit kohlschwarzen glühenden Augen an. Der aristokratisch wirkende Todesser mit dem Silberhauch in Haaren und auf der Haut richtet sich auf und kniet nun unmittelbar neben seinem Bettgespielen. Seine eisgrauen Augen sprühen Funken und seine Stimme klingt genauso gebieterisch wie seine Gestik und Mimik es wiederspiegeln. „Los, spreiz deine Beine!"

Der Giftemeister gehorcht aber sein Blick ist keineswegs unterwürfig. Malfoy befestigt an jedem Fuß eine Lederfessel. Die Beine des Gefesselten sind jetzt gespreizt und an ein Bewegen ist nicht zu denken so straff sind die ledernen Schnüre gezogen. Ihre Blicke treffen sich und der nächste Befehl tönt durch den Raum: „Streck die Arme nach hinten!"

Der Angesprochene zieht ganz leicht den rechten Mundwinkel nach oben und bleckt die darunter liegenden Zähne. „Und was wenn ich nicht will?"

In seinen Gesichtsausdruck tritt etwas fast knabenhaft trotziges und er sieht Lucius in die Augen. Der verzieht die schmalen Lippen zu einem spöttischen Grinsen und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wenn du nicht gehorchst, dann muss ich dich bestrafen. Wirst du jetzt ein braver Junge sein?"

Severus schüttelt langsam nahezu genüsslich den Kopf und raunt mit seiner tiefen voluminösen Stimme: „Ich bin ein böser Junge."

Lucius hält immer noch kniend die Kerze fast andächtig vor sich und zwingt mit der anderen Hand erst die rechte und dann die linke Hand des Tränkekundlers nach hinten um diese genauso stramm zu fesseln wie zuvor die Füße. Dann klettert er über seinen Partner und kniet sich zwischen dessen gegrätschte Beine. Jetzt kommt die Kerze ins Spiel und Malfoy hält sie schräg über Severus´ Oberschenkelinnenseite. Das heiße Wachs fließt über die dort sehr empfindsame zarte Haut und wird hart. Auf der anderen Seite wiederholt er die gleiche Prozedur und die einzige Reaktion die bei dem gefesselten Zauberer wahrzunehmen ist, ist ein leichtes Zucken seiner noch im Schlaffzustand befindlichen Männlichkeit. 

Lucius hebt seine andere Hand murmelt etwas und ein silbriger Gegenstand bewegt sich mit einer kaum für das Auge fassbaren Geschwindigkeit flirrend auf seine Hand zu. Ein kleiner runenverzierter Dolch liegt nun in seiner rechten Hand während die linke immer noch die Kerze hält. Die Dolchhand bewegt sich kaum merklich und senkt sich ganz allmählich auf das mittlerweile erstarrte Kerzenwachs auf der Haut seines Geliebten nieder. Dann kratz er mit dem Dolch das Kerzenwachs von der samtigen bleichen Haut.

Die Klinge ist scharf. Malfoy fährt als alles Wachs entfernt ist fast liebkosend mit dem Dolch über Severus´ Oberschenkel. Dem laufen sofort ein paar Schauer von dort ausgehend über seine Beine und ein leises Kribbeln beginnt sich in seinem Unterleib auszubreiten. Langsam stellen sich die kleinen Härchen an seinen männlichen Schenkeln auf und eine Gänsehaut bildet sich fast gleichzeitig.  Das Messer streichelt sich weiter nach oben und berührt bereits eine der wohlgeformten Backen des leicht vor Erregung zuckenden Hinterteils des Tränkemeisters. Severus stöhnt leise auf als die Klinge mit einem schabenden Geräusch zärtlich über seinen schamhaarbedeckten Hodensack fährt. Die Spitze der Klinge piekst in seine Weichteile wie um sie neckisch zum Spielen aufzufordern. Die Bitte wird erhört und der kleine Spielkamerad richtet sich auf um sich dem silbernen Freund entgegenzurecken. Lucius streicht nun über die empfindsame Haut des zum Leben erwachten Lausbuben was ihn zum Erzittern bringt. Die Kälte des Stahls sorgt für zusätzliche Wonnewellen.

Lucius senkt wieder die Hand mit der Kerze und ihre Blicke treffen sich herausfordernd während heißes Wachs über den Bauch des Gefesselten läuft. Dann wiederholt sich die gleiche Prozedur weiter höher. Die zarten sich streckenden und reckenden Knospen werden in Wachs gebadet und wieder stöhnt Severus unter dieser Behandlung auf. Diesmal lauter und voller Lust. Lucius stellt die Kerze sich über seinen Partner beugend wieder neben das Bett. Ihre schon wieder voll aufgerichteten Nimmersatte berühren sich dabei. Beide Todesser bewegen leicht ihr Becken um sich lustvoll aneinander zu reiben. Der Silberdolch kommt wieder zum Einsatz nachdem sich Lucius wieder in die kniende Stellung begeben hat. Nach und nach wird das erhärtete Wachs von Bauch und Brust gekratzt. Die so befreiten Brustwarzen stellen sich sofort wieder auf. Lucius senkt seine Lippen auf einen der kleinen Lustmolche nieder und beginnt hart und kräftig daran zu saugen. Severus windet sich weil er den strammstehenden kleinen Lümmel an seinem Bauch spürt während seine eigene Männlichkeit gegen den Oberschenkel des anderen gepresst wird. Malfoy hat nun seinerseits eine der Brustwarzen zwischen seinen Zähnen und massiert diese knabbernderweise. Ihre Hüften bewegen sich instinktiv gegeneinander um sich gegenseitig zu stimulieren und scharf zu machen.

Dann richtet sich Lucius plötzlich wieder auf und rutscht ein Stück rückwärts. Erneut beugt er sich vor und schließt seine Lippen um den kleinen Freund der sich ihm so lüstern darbietet. Er lässt seine Zunge um die Eichel kreisen und bearbeitet mit der Zungenspitze die kleine Öffnung am Kopf des Liebesstabes. Der Tränkemeister kann kaum stillhalten und sein Unterleib zittert vor Lust. Er windet sich soweit es seine Fesseln zulassen. Der vornüber gebeugt zwischen den Beinen seines Liebhabers kniende Todesser saugt wieder kraftvoll und lässt seine Lippen auf und abfahren. Mit jedem eintauchen in die feucht warme Höhle seines Mundes beschert Lucius seinem Gefährten neue Glücksgefühle. Dann hält er inne und seine Zungenspitze umkreist wieder den kleinen Eingang der Zauberstabspitze. Er lutscht an seiner menschlichen Zuckerstange und wühlt die Spitze seines leckenden Gesellen vorsichtig aber forsch in die winzige Höhle. Ein paar warme Tropfen lösen sich und er schluckt die Körperflüssigkeit bevor er von seinem Ziel ablässt.

Mit einer herrischen Geste wirft Lucius seinen Kopf in den Nacken und zischt: „Du bist ein ganz böser Junge!"

Severus windet sich immer noch und sieht seinen Partner aufsässig an. „Bestraf mich doch."

Stolz mit einem arroganten Lächeln auf den Lippen richtet sich der kniende Todesser auf und nickt. „Du wirst gleich erleben was Strafe heißt. Wolltest du mich berühren, mich scharf machen und mir zeigen was Lust heißt?"

Der Dunkelhaarige nickt stumm. Malfoy lächelt leicht spöttisch und beginnt sich selbst mit seinen zartgliedrigen Fingern über die Brust zu streicheln. Bald schon finden seine Hände die erregt aufgeplusterten rosigen Knospen und er leckt sich verheißungsvoll über seine Finger bevor er beginnt seine Brustwarzen zu bearbeiten. Er streichelt sie zärtlich und massiert sie während er seinen gefesselten Partner ansieht. Die linke stimuliert weiterhin den kleinen Lüstling zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen während die rechte weiter an seinem Oberkörper hinab streichelt. Er spielt ein wenig mit seinem Bauchnabel und senkt seinen Zeigefinger hinein. Sofort durchströmt ihn ein Kribbeln und ziehen in den Lenden. Die rechte wandert tiefer und seine Finger schließen sich um den aufbäumenden Kameraden zwischen seinen Schenkeln.

Mit pumpenden Bewegungen onaniert Malfoy den Blick funkelnd auf seinen Geliebten gerichtet. Er streicht forsch und immer schneller an seinem steifen Lümmel entlang. Sein Atem geht hektischer und sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich im Takt. Dann wandert auch die andere Hand zwischen seine Beine und sein Unterleib drückt sich leicht aufwärts. Sein linker Zeigefinger findet seinen Weg zwischen die herrlich strammen Pobacken und fährt dort auf und ab. Dann umrundet er den bereits erregt zuckenden Eingang zur Lasterhöhle nur um kurz darauf hart in sich selbst einzudringen. Seine Augen glühen förmlich als er den anderen Zauberer fixiert und sich verheißungsvoll über die Lippen leckt. Severus muss schlucken. Diese Masturbationsshoweinlage erregt ihn fast mehr als seinen Lover selbst zum Stöhnen zu bringen. Lucius bewegt sein Becken mit vor Wollust ganz entrücktem Gesicht und sein stöhnen wird immer lauter. Provokant lehnt er sich zurück damit Severus freie Sicht zu seinen geschäftigen Händen und der so beglückten Körperöffnung hat. Ein zweiter Finger folgt dem ersten und dann setzt er noch einen drauf. Der dritte Finger dringt ein und die zuckenden Backen des blassen Gesäßes kündigen an dass der Orgasmus nicht mehr weit ist. 

Severus beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und sein Unterleib folgt bereits unwillkürlich dem vorgegebenen Takt des Ein-Mann-Schauspiels zwischen seinen Beinen. Er würde gleich allein vom Zusehen kommen wenn sein Bettgefährte diese Nummer weiter so durchzieht. Wieder befeuchtet er seine sinnlichen rosigen Lippen mit der Zungenspitze. Die rechte gleitet von seiner mächtigen Erektion zu der von Severus. Ein schlanker schmalgliedriger Finger spielt an den sogenannten Glocken als wolle er den gemeinsamen Höhepunkt einläuten. Dann wieder ein leichtes Eindringen dieses Mal des Zeigefingers in den winzigen Eingang am Kopf des steifen Luststengels. Severus stöhnt lustvoll auf und plötzlich ist die Spitze seines natürlichen körpereigenen Zauberstabes ganz nass. Lucius zieht mit strengem Blick seine Hand wieder zurück. Dann schnippt er mit den Fingern und Severus hat die Augen verbunden. „Du unartiger Bengel! Koste deine Strafe."

Jetzt bleibt ihm nur noch das Gehör um zu erahnen was sich da gerade zwischen den gegrätschten Beinen abspielt. Severus spürt die rhythmischen Bewegungen am leichten Schaukeln der Matratze wenn der andere sein Gewicht verlagert und mit harten Stößen in sich selbst eindringt. Lucius stöhnt dabei genussvoll und macht keinen Hehl daraus wie sehr gerade mit sich selbst beschäftigt ist. Snapes Unterleib wird von einem warmen Gefühl durchströmt und kleine Wellen kribbeln durch seine ziehenden Lenden. Malfoy versteht es die Gratwanderung zwischen Lust, Spannungsaufbau, herrischer Dominanz und vollkommener Hingabe ständig auszureizen und seinen Partner richtig scharf zu machen. Der Tränkemeister erahnt förmlich den Zeitpunkt des nahenden Höhepunktes seines Lovers. Die Stöße werden kräftiger und erfolgen schneller hintereinander während das Stöhnen aus tiefster Brust zu kommen scheint. Dann ein letztes Aufbäumen und mit einem lauten befreienden Aufschrei ergießt sich die warme Freudenflüssigkeit auf Severus´ Bauch und sein steifes Glied.

Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke seufzt leise auf als er das Ergebnis des Selbstbefriedigungsaktes auf seiner haut spürt. In mehreren Ladungen spritzt der Samen auf seinen vor Erregung erschauernden Körper. Endlich befreit ihn Lucius von der schwarzen seidenen Augenbinde und den Fesseln. Die Lederschnüre hinterlassen rote Striemen auf seiner hellen Haut. Severus taucht einen Finger in die milchig weiße  Flüssigkeit und leckt ihn genüsslich sauber. Er wiederholt den Vorgang mit loderndem Blick auf seinen schweißüberströmten Liebhaber der jetzt fast überirdisch glänzend erscheint. Dieses Mal schluckt er den Körpersaft allerdings nicht herunter sondern zieht Lucius an den schultern zu sich heran um ihn lange und hungrig zu küssen. Beide schließen die Augen während sich ihre Zungen gegenseitig umschlingen und um Dominanz kämpfen. Der Geschmack von leicht salziger Samenflüssigkeit verleiht dem Kuss etwas verheißungsvolles und turnt beide Männer an. Hungrig erforschen sie mit ihren Zungen einander bis in den letzten Winkel des Mundes. Ein leises verhaltenes Stöhnen erklingt aus einer Ecke des Kerkers und die beiden fahren alarmiert auseinander. Das hat ziemlich weiblich geklungen und es ist kein weiterer Gast für ihr Schauspiel vorgesehen. Erst recht kein Weibsvolk.

Die beiden sehen sich mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen um. Wer wagt es sie bei ihrem ausgiebigen Liebesspiel zu stören und offensichtlich auch noch zu Spannerzwecken zu beobachten? Lucius´ Blick bleibt an einem Schleier in genau der Ecke des Raumes hängen aus der er das störende Geräusch lokalisiert hatte. Malfoy runzelt seine Stirn und kratzt sich das Kinn. „Seit wann hängt dort ein dunkelroter Schleier?"

Severus ist seinem Blick gefolgt und stellt fest: „Keine Ahnung. Ist mir noch nie aufgefallen. Und er hat wohlgemerkt noch dazu eine hässliche Farbe."

Lucius macht sich nicht einmal die Mühe sich etwas überzuziehen denn der heimliche Zaungast hat bereits alles an ihm sehen können was er sonst bedeckt hält. Mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand fegt er mit einer schnellen Bewegung den Schleier zur Seite. Severus der ihm gefolgt ist und nun dicht neben ihm steht schnaubt verärgert: „Sanne Gelchen Dumbledore, Sie impertinentes Weibsstück. Habe ich mich nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt? Welchen Teil an meiner Antwort haben Sie nicht verstanden als ich sagte ich sei nicht interessiert an einem Kerkerquicky?"

Die junge Frau macht sich nicht einmal die Mühe ihren Rock wieder über die in der Unterhose verschwundene Hand zu ziehen. Ein feuchter Fleck auf dem ebenfalls dunkelroten Satin des Höschens verrät ihre Erregung. Langsam zieht sie ihre Hand wieder zurück und der nass schimmernde Fleck vergrößert sich noch ein wenig.

Severus zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und bemerkt ziemlich sarkastisch: „Freuen Sie sich nun derartig uns zu sehen oder reagieren sie vor Schreck?"

Die dunkelblonde Besucherin meint offensichtlich einfach in ihr Spiel einfallen zu können und schlägt gespielt schüchtern ihren Blick nieder während sie haucht: „Ich bin ein böses Mädchen."

Dann sieht sie herausfordernd auf die beiden Männer im Adamskostüm um zu sehen ob die darauf eingehen werden. Lucius lacht kurz und hart auf. Er macht einen kurzen Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab aus dem Handgelenk heraus und murmelt einen Spruch. Neben ihm materialisiert sich eine Reitgerte in der Luft und er packt zu. Malfoy tritt einen weiteren Schritt auf die hockende Lolita zu und lässt die Gerte kurz neben ihr auf den Boden knallen. „Da wäre ja eine angemessene Strafe angebracht."

Das Mädchen zuckt zusammen und ein leises Stöhnen entringt sich ihrer Kehle. Severus lächelt spöttisch und versichert gefährlich leise: „Und diese Strafe werden sie sich bei Professor Dumbledore abholen sobald ich ihn in Kenntnis gesetzt habe. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie schleunigst bevor einer von uns richtig wütend wird."

„Aber...ich dachte...", stottert die Zeugin ihres Aktes mit einem gekonnten Schmollen und einem herzerweichenden Blick.

„Was? Das wir sie in unsere privaten Stunden mit einbeziehen und Rollenspielchen mit ihnen veranstalten?", kontert Lucius mit hämischem Lächeln und fährt fort ohne auf Antwort zu warten: „Falsch gedacht, meine Liebe. Sie haben weder ein anziehendes Äußeres noch das richtige Geschlecht. Nebenbei bemerkt sind sie auch noch etwas jung. Also kehren sie zurück zu dem Kindergarten aus dem sie entflohen sind und suchen sich einen gleichaltrigen Interessenten um kleine Doktorspielchen zu veranstalten! Aber wechseln Sie vorher ihre Unterhose. Er könnte meinen Sie seien nicht stubenrein."

Die junge Frau wirkt wie ein trotziges Kleinkind als sie sich endlich aufrappelt und mit rotem Gesicht dem Ausgang entgegeneilt. Den beiden Männern ist es in dem Moment egal ob die Röte nun vor Zorn oder vor Scham in ihr Gesicht gestiegen ist weil das für sie keinen nennenswerten Unterschied macht. Severus öffnet per Zauberspruch die Kerkertür und verschließt sie gewissenhaft bevor er sich wieder seinem Geliebten widmet. Die eben noch perfekt aufgebaute Spannung ist nun erst mal durch dieses neugierige Gör zerstört worden. Aber das würde die beiden nicht daran hindern noch einmal von vorne zu beginnen und sich dem vierten Akt zu widmen.   


End file.
